1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an improved hair brush also for the cutting of hair.
2. The Prior Art
In the art of hair dressing it has already been proposed to use combs equipped with a device to cut hair, generally consisting of a razor blade carried by the comb and arranged in a parallel manner with respect to the teeth of the comb.
By applying the comb, it is thus possible to cut hair, but the handling of such combs is a relatively delicate affair, because the comb and the blade are parallel to each other, which prevents the penetration of the blade into the mass of the hair and consequently, its action in depth, with the intent to perform what hair dressers call the thinning of the hair.